I Never
by CloverFieldsForever
Summary: What happens when the team decides to play a game that may reveal their darkest and most humiliating secrets? Future blackmail for a certain Boy Wonder, a disappointed speedster and an "over-the-edge" archer. Rated T because I'm paranoid and you never know where future chapters will take you. First fanfic so please review!
1. This is no T or D!

**What happens when the team decides to play a game that may reveal their darkest and most humiliating secrets? Future blackmail for a certain Boy Wonder, a disappointed speedster and an "over-the-edge" archer. First fanfic so please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (sadly).**

**I Never…**

The morning started off very slow and uneventful. Since there were no missions the team had to jet off onto, Batman had told them to take the day off. He had said that it would be a great "bonding experience" for the team, but so far the only form of bonding being done was Connor with the TV and Wally with M'gann's cookies.

It was early in the afternoon and everyone was doing there own activity. Kaldur was reading "The Lightning Thief" from the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, Artemis was fixing a broken string on her bow (caused by Wally), Robin was trying to teach Zatanna how use an eskrima stick, but was failing, M'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies, but every time a fresh batch would come out, Wally would scarf it down in a matter of seconds causing the martian to sigh and start on a new batch, and Connor was resting on one of the multiple sofas, watching static on the TV while Wolf lay beside him on the couch.

"Guuuuys! I'm soooooo bored!" Wally whined through mid cookie.

"Yeah, who knew that without a mission during the day, life could be-OW! Zatanna! Watch where you swing that thing!" Robin says in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head where the stick made contact.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting how delicate your skull is "Boy Wonder"." She retorted back playfully, air quoting "Boy Wonder". "So what do you suggest we do?"

"How about spin the bottle." Wally says, nudging M'gann with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows down at her. She just smiled and returned to mixing the cookie batter.

"No!" Everyone says in unison, Connor momentarily glaring at Wally from his spot on the couch.

"Hmmmm what about hide-and-seek?" offered M'gann.

"No way! You and Bird boy over there would obviously win!" Artemis stated, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Good point. We could play truth or dare." Zatanna said .

"No! Never again! Not after what happened LAST time!" Connor shot back.

"Um…what happened last time?" Zatanna whispers to Robin.

"Let's just say that we're never allowed back in Norway ever again." He reply's back.

"Does anyone else have any ideas for a group activity we can all participate in?" Kaldur asks, looking up from his book.

"I've got an idea." Robin says, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Wally says again, earning a well-deserved slap to the head by Artemis. "OW!"

"Oh shut up Baywatch!" she shoots back, Wally giving her an annoyed expression.

"Anyway…we should play I Never!" Robin says excitedly.

"What's that?" Everyone questioned, exchanging confused glances.

"It's a game where we all sit in a circle and we each have a pile of 20 pieces of candy. We go around the circle saying something that we've never done and anyone who has done that thing gets to eat a piece of there candy. The person who eats all there candy wins." The boy wonder explains.

"That sounds like fun, but we don't have any candy." M'gann says disappointingly. Everyone then turns to face Wally, smirks on each of their faces.

"What?" He asks, cookie bits sputtering out of his mouth.

"Dude, we all know you have secret compartments filled to the brim with junk food." Robin points out.

"What, me!" he questions, acting innocent and hurt by this accusation. "Just because I have a high-metabolism doesn't mean I hide food from everyone! I feel insulted!"

"Quit wasting our time Kid Idiot and get the stupid candy!" Artemis states back at him, obviously annoyed. Wally glares down at her before walking over to the couch, mumbling something about blondes. He shoos Wolf off the sofa and lifts up the cushion, showing a large, horizontal zipper. He unzips the cushion and takes out two bags of starbursts and throws them over to Robin.

"There, happy? Can we start the game now?" he asks, pouting slightly.

"Everyone clear on the rules?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Great! Let's play!"

**So, what did you think? Good, bad, okay, what the hell were you thinking, fantastic, whatever? It's my first story so yeah, I hope I did good:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Fill free to give me crazy ideas for things they've done or haven't done. (be appropriate! well...as far as rated T is concerned)  
**

***Teehee*-CFF  
**


	2. The 3 R's: Repellent Robin, Really?

**Thank you for all your reviews! I got the idea for this chapter from BetYouCan'tFindMe. Thank you for your ideas!  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Young Justice (and again, sadly). **

**I Never…**

_LAST TIME:_

_"Everyone clear on the rules?" Everyone nods in agreement._

_"Great! Let's play!"_

"Conner, would you be oh so kind as to make a larger area for us to play in?" Robin asked the Kryptonian a little too innocently. He shrugged and got up from his spot on the couch. He lifted up the coffee table that was in the center of the area and "placed" it on the other side of the room. He then pushed the sofas farther apart from one another so there was a large empty space in the middle. The group then huddled together in the space and sat down, forming a circle to play in. Robin then opened up the bags of starbursts and gave everyone 20 pieces.

"So, who should start us off?" Kaldur asked, looking around at his team. No one volunteered.

"I say Rob over here should start us off, since he's the one that suggested we play this game." Wally stated, pointing at the boy wonder.

"Fair enough." Robin places his hand on his chin, stroking it as if he had a beard and was deep in thought. "Something I've never done, something I've never done. Some THING I have never done. A thing that I, the Boy Wonder, have never acco-."

"Oh, will you say something already!" Artemis snaps at him, her fingers rubbing her temples as though she had a headache.

"Fine, fine. Sorry for infuriating you, Miss. Congeniality." He retorts back, earning him a fist bump from Wally and a glare that would have made even the Bat himself think twice. "Well…I've never made a successful shark repellent." He says. Everyone turns to look at him with confused expressions.

"Okay, I know I'm probably gonna regret this, but uh, what's that?" Zatanna asks him.

"Shark repellent. You know, like when you spray repellent on yourself and what ever it's for it repels it from you. Well, shark repellent repels sharks from you."

"Oooohhhh." Everyone says in realization.

"Wait, how do you know it doesn't work?" Connor asks.

"Well…let's just say I used to have a maid, hehe." Robin answers, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort and guilt. Everyone's faces are replaced with horrified expressions.

"Dude! That's what happened to Miss. Meri-whatever! You told me she quit and moved to Mexico!" Wally stammered, waving his arms around frantically.

"Yeah, well I lied."

"Er, um have you made any other repellents we should know of?" M'gann questions, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I've mad a scorpion repellent, a hippo repellent, a alligator repellent, a jaguar repellent, a giraffe repellent, a monkey repellent, a bob cat repellent, a frog repellent, and a turtle repellent." He answers, counting them on his fingers. Everyone's eyes go wide.

"A frog repellent? Really?" Artemis asks in disbelief.

"I got bored one day." He replys, shrugging his shoulders.

"Forget frogs. Turtle repellent, dude?" Wally asks, curving an eyebrow.

"Traumatic experience, that's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out about." The speedster simply rolls his eyes and goes back to his starburst fort he was working on before.

"I'll take that monkey repellent." Connor says. Everyone laughs at his comment, but he doesn't look very amused. "I'm serious." He says darkly.

"We know. That's what makes it funny." Wally states, earning yet another glare from the boy of steel.

"Anyway…did anyone eat any starbursts?" Artemis asks looking around. Everyone shakes there head no, except for M'gann who has a confused expression on her face.

"Um, what was his answer again?" she asks, blushing. Everyone groans and puts there heads down.

"Ugh! This is gonna be a looooong game." Artemis whines, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

**Yeah, I know It's short, but I liked how it ended and I promise there will be more written in future chapters! Please review!**

***Teehee-CFF**


	3. A little RomanticTension!

**Hey! Since some of you wanted a little romance in the story, I decided 'hey, why not a little romantic tension!' There will definitely be more romance in the story, but you gotta start off somewhere. Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Young Justice (me is sad).**

**I Never…**

_Last Time:_

_"Um, what was his answer again?" she asks, blushing. Everyone groans and puts there heads down._

_"Ugh! This is gonna be a looooong game." Artemis whines, rubbing the bridge of her nose._

"He said that he's never made a shark spray or whatever." Connor answers her.

"Oh." She says in realization then shakes her head no, implying that she hasn't done that either.

"Okay, then that means we're all tied with 20 pieces each." Zatanna says looking around for confirmation. "So, who's next?" Again, no one volunteered. "Alrighty then, Robin, you get to pick who goes next."

"Hmmmm…Artemis." He says, pointing her out from the crowd with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

"Uh, ok-ay." She responds. She places a finger on her chin and tries to think of something to say. "I've never actually been in a relationship before." She looks around the room to see multiple surprised faces staring back at her.

"What? Are you serious?" Wally's conflicted voice rings through the room.

"Well, yeah I am. Okay! I've never had time for a relationship, with my messed up life and all. Let's just say it's not really my first priority right now and leave it at that." She states looking down at her pile. She feels a soft weight press against her shoulder. She looks up to find Wally's hand against her, patting her slightly, a goofy smile forming on his face. She couldn't help but smile at this gesture.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but uh we kind of have a game to play." Robin says, cutting into there gaze. He takes his hand off her shoulder and looks around.

"So who, besides me, is gonna eat a starburst?" he asks. Kaldur goes and picks up one of the little candy's, carefully unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. "Kaldur you dog!" he says, elbowing his leader who just smiles and returns his gaze back to the candy wrapper, fiddling it with his fingers as if in discomfort. Wally then turns to his best friend, who didn't eat a candy. "Not all the ladies dig the cape, huh Boy Wonder?"

"You know the Bat. "No relationships! Only justice!"" Robin mimics the dark knight, making everyone laugh in response.

"My dad is SUPER protective of me. Or, at least he was." Zatanna says, lowering her eyes. Robin puts a comforting hand on her. She looks up and they smile at one another.

"So that puts me and Kaldur in the lead with 19 pieces each." Wally says.

"Wally, you forgot to count Connor and me." M'gann informs him, still trying to unwrap her own candy. Everyone turns to smirk at the two while Wally's expression changes to one of confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asks. "Connor, we're talking about a RELATIONSHIP as in romantic relationship as in one not involving a psychic monkey." He explains to the young kryptonian. Connor looks up to stare at him.

"I know that. I'm a clone, not an idiot!" he states angrily. M'gann laughs at his statement while Wally still looks dumbfounded. He finally realizes what's going on when Connor and M'gann pop there starbursts into each others mouths, staring at one another with smiles on there faces.

"No. Flippin'. Way!" Wally yells, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Did you guys know about this? And didn't tell ME!" He asks accusingly at his fellow team mates.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Baywatch, M'gann and Connor are dating and you've been flirting with a taken girl for the last 3 or so months. Just to let ya know." Artemis tells him, his lips forming a shocked O.

"You little WITCH! When did you guys plan on telling me this?"

"Your birthday." They all responded in unison.

"Yo-". Wally tried to say something else, but Kaldur stepped in before the situation got worst.

"Where does this place us in the activity?" Kaldur asks, changing the subject.

"Uh…you, Connor, M'gann, and Wally are in the lead with 19 pieces, while me, Artemis, and Zatanna still have all 20." Robin answers, counting everything up.

"Great! Artemis, it's your turn to pick." M'gann inquired.

"Zatanna, your up." Artemis decided.

"Well, since we're still on the topic of romantic tension," she looks over at Wally who's pouting and has his arms crossed, glaring at the kryptonian and martian who are barely paying attention to the game, never the less the speedster, "I've never had my first kiss. I know it's pretty obvious since I've never been in a relationship, but might as well find out who else hasn't." she states, looking around the room. Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor each take a starburst from there pile and pop them into there mouths. Wally and Artemis leave there piles alone.

"Soo, the Wallman has never kissed someone, huh?" Artemis asks teasingly. He just rolls his eyes and goes back to pouting. Robin then begins unwrapping one of his own candies.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You've kissed someone and you haven't been in a relationship before?" Artemis asks the boy wonder.

"Let's just say I take A LOT for the team when I'm out with Batman." He says, popping the candy into his mouth, his lips curving into a grin.

"Dog." Wally teases, getting out of his pity trance and fist bumping his friend.

"But as for your little problem there Zatanna, I'd be happy to fix it." He offers.

She giggles and looks at him "Since when is not having a first kiss a 'problem'" she asks playfully. Robin's face flushes.

"I don't mean li-like a problem per say, but bu-but like a uh-um like er uh when you think about it, I mean like think about you know uh…"he stutters, trying to figure out something to say.

"Dude, just stop." Wally says, a grin creeping up his face.

"Soooo NOT feeling the aster." He says, making everyone start laughing.

"That "problem" could have been fixed if we played spin the bottle." The speedster whispers to the young bat.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with any of your own ideas for the story like things they have done or haven't done! Please Review!**

***Teehee-CFF**


	4. Of Thieves and Pranksters

**Well, since some of you have been wanting a certain character in the story, I decided to incorporate that character into it. And for the few of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, heres a hint: I never said the "over-the-edge" archer was Artemis:)  
**

**The following ideas came from: candi711 and BetYouCan'tFindMe. Thanks guys!  
**

**Please enjoy and Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: As you have probably heard, I do not own Young Justice (shocker).**

**But I also don't own Saw, Alice in Wonderland, Hunger Games, and 300 (you'll understand later).**

**I Never…**

_Last Time:_

_"Soooo NOT feeling the aster." He says, making everyone start laughing._

_"That "problem" could have been fixed if we played spin the bottle." The speedster whispers to the young bat._

He just put his head down in response and began shaking it from side to side.

When the laughter began to cease, Zatanna piped in, "Okay, okay, okay, so what's the score now?" she asks, trying to suppress her light giggles.

"Connor, M'gann, and Kaldur are in the lead with 18 pieces each, Wally and I are in second with 19 pieces each, and you and Artemis are in last with all 20 pieces." Robin responded, looking up from his humiliating trance.

"Sheesh, you were right Arty, this is gonna be a long game." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Yeah. No kidding." She responded, causing the young speedster to smirk in response. "So 's going next?"

"I kind of want to hear what M'gann hasn't done?" she said, pointing out the martian in the room. "You know, besides Connor." She whispers to Robin causing him to clutch his abdomen and mouth in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

"Hmmm…well I've never stolen anything before." She says, believing no one else has done the same either. Both Artemis and Zatanna reach for there own piles and each pick up a piece of candy guiltily, unwrapping them slowly. Everyone in the circle turn to them with surprised expressions.

"Really Arty? Just really?" Wally asks her, trying to hide the smirk growing on his face. "Couldn't keep your little hands off huh?"

"Oh shut up Wally! I was like 8…and I was kind of pressured into it." she says rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort.

"Who pressured you?" Wally asks, a sense of remorse enlightening his voice.

"Er, it was my uh…" she stuttered trying to come up with a good lie or excuse to get her out this.

"Wait, let me guess! It was your cousin from that spelling bee! Ooo, ooo, no, wait it was your ninja boyfriend at the time! No that doesn't make sense you've never been in a relationship before, right?" Robin chimed in with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He had a mischievous grin on his lips and was raising an accusing eyebrow at her, as if saying "_I know all your secrets, I know all your secrets"._ She just glowered down at him and then gave out an exasperated sigh as if she had just been defeated.

"No…it was my sister." She finally said after a moment.

"I didn't know you had a sister." M'gann said in surprise.

"Well she left when I was really young and…I haven't seen her since." she knew the last part was a lie, but she didn't really want anyone asking about it anymore. Wally knew she was feeling uncomfortable about it and felt sorry for her loss. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a soft hug. She was tense at first, but then began to relax and placed her head on the curve of his neck.

After a moment of silence, Robin asked "Soooo Zatanna, you've actually stolen something before?" She looked over at him and smirked.

"And you haven't?" she said raising one of her eyebrows like him.

"Hey, hey, hey I don't steal. I borrow things without asking and then return it…3 or 4 weeks later.

She just rolled her eyes at the young bird boy. "Yes I have stolen a couple things before. Mostly just magic charms from my father." While she says this, she raises her left arm up, showing a golden chain with multiple small stones attached to it. "They make a great charm bracelet." Everyone laughs at her statement. "Alright M'gann, it's your turn to pick."

"I pick Wally." She says, pointing at the speedster, who has stopped hugging the young archer, but has his hand intertwined with hers.

" Hmmmm well…as you know me and Robin, mostly me, are quite the pranksters. I've pranked Flash, GA, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Captain Atom, both Green Lanterns-"

"OH GET ON WITH IT WALLY!" Everyone yelled at him causing him to jump a little.

"Fine, fine, fine! Sheesh, can't a guy make an entrance these days. Anyway, I've NEVER pranked Batman, Superman, or even Roy before." He finally says. No one goes to take a candy, not even Robin. "Really Robin? You've never pranked any of them?"

"Well, if I even try to prank Batman, he'd have me on probation for the week, scrubbing ALL the toilets, so he's kind of out of the question. Supes is a dick so I try to ignore him." He looks over at Connor who puts his head down and starts glaring at his pile of candy, possibly trying to burn a hole through the center. "And Roy well…I don't really know why I haven't pranked him." He says matter a factly. "Huh, weird…" There's a long awkward pause as Robin tries to contemplate this. Then suddenly his head springs up and he looks at his friend who has the same mischievous grin on his face. "Get. The. Phone." Wally jumps up and speeds off into the other room. About 3 seconds later he's back and has one of the cave's home phones. He hands it to his friend who starts punching in numbers. Meanwhile, everyone has confused expressions painted on there faces, curious to see what the two friends were scheming about.

"Um, guys. What are you doing?" Zatanna asked, somewhat scared as of what he might say.

"Prankin' Speedy!" the two boys said in unison. Robin finally put the phone up to one of his ears. Wally was chuckling in the background.

"Shhh, it's ringing!" Robin hissed at him, trying to keep his act together.

"Whoever this is, it better be important!" came Roy's muffled tone.

"Hey Speedy! _I want to play a game!_" Robin replied in a creepy voice that would have made the Joker shiver.

"Robin is this you? And DON'T CALL ME SPEEDY!"

"No it isn't." he responded in his normal tone of voice.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROBIN! I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

"_Can you stand on your head_?"

"What? I-ah wha-che-pfft WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"THAT DOES'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"_That is mahogany_!"

"No it isn-wait, WHAT?"

"Assholesaywhat!"

"What? Er, I mean-GAH! THIS SO STUPID!"

"_This is Sparta!"_

"You're an idiot!"

"Hey, I forgot to ask. How are things going with Cheshire? Rawwr!"

"WHAT!" Came the horrified replies of Roy and Artemis.

"THAT'S IT TWERP, YOUR DEAD!"

"Unlikely Speedy!"

"MY. NAME. IS. !" Suddenly Wally grabbed the phone out of Robin's hand and put it up to his ear.

"Hey Speeds! Is your refrigerator running?"

"WAL-"

"Than you better go catch it!"

"THAT'S IT WALLY! YOURE DEAD TOO!"

"For what?"

"BEING AN IDIOT AND FOR SAYING THE CORNIEST JOKE OF ALL TIME!" finally he hung up. Wally then dropped the phone, looking at his friend with a horrified expression.

"Dude we are sooo dead!"

"No we're n-"

"_Authorized: Speedy-BO6" _came the familiar voice of the cave's computer.

"You're dead." Everyone in the circle said in unison to the pair of friends. The two looked at one another.

"We're. Dead!"

**This is my LONGEST chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with ideas and comments! **

***Teehee-CFF**


	5. He's only 13!

**Hey! So, in this chapter there isn't exactly an 'I never' but it's still really funny and it has Spe-I mean Red Arrow in it! Also, for all those people who have reviewed with there ideas, I WILL put your ideas into one of my chapters, I'm just still trying to decide how to weave it into the plot and who does what and what there story is with it, etc, etc. So it may take time before you see your idea, but it will be in it. Thanks again for all you're creative ideas and reviews! It REALLY helps keep me going!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now, but I'll just say it again: I do not own Young Justice.**

**I Never…**

_Last Time:_

_"You're dead." Everyone in the circle said in unison to the pair of friends. The two looked at one another._

_"We're. Dead!"_

"ROBIN! WEST! YOU'RE DEAD!" came the unsettling and agitated voice of Red Arrow. Everyone froze.

"Alright, nobody make a sound." Robin whispered to everyone, "He doesn't know where we are yet. We have time t-wait a minute! Where's M'gann?" Everyone looked frantically around, but the martian was no where in sight. "Where the hel-".

"Hello Roy! Pleasant seeing you here!" They heard the chimed up voice of M'gann from down the hall.

"Where are they?" Roy asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, there in the kitchen and TV area! We're playing a game. Would you like to join?"

"Not now. I got a bird and a speedster to hunt down." They heard soft yet rushed footsteps running down the hall towards them. The two friends looked at each other with terrified expressions. They were both thinking the same exact thing…or close to it.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" Robin screamed at his friend.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" Wally screamed right back at him. Robin disappeared around the corner down the hall, away from the oncoming archer. Wally stood there, frozen in place as Roy's footsteps grew louder and louder.

Finally, Artemis chimed in, "Wally!" He blinked a couple times and then looked down at the young archer. "Uh, run." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which in this case, it was.

"Oh, right!" he jumped into a running position and went full blast down the hall, just as Roy came into the room, M'gann by his side. He looked frantically around the room finally spotting the team on the ground, who were politely waving up to him.

"Where. Are. They." he asks darkly.

Artemis just stares up at him with an annoyed expression "Oh hello Roy, nice day we're having. Well hello there Artemis. Yes, yes it is. Is that a new top? Why yes it is, thanks for noticing!" she said sarcastically to the older archer. "See that's how a normal conversation begins Speedy, or did your mother never teach you how to be polite in someone else's home?" this comment caused RA to seethe with anger, his face turning a red hue in the process.

"My name is Red Arrow. Now where are those two idiots." He asked grimly yet calmly through his teeth.

"Which ones? There are a lot, and I mean A LOT of idiots in the world." Zatanna answered, looking Roy up and down, "Especially in this room." This made M'gann giggle. Roy shot her a look of pure annoyance. The martian quickly looked away from his gaze.

"I mean bird brain and his moron for a friend." He continued looking back at the circle.

"Oh! Well…I think Robin went to the uh, training room and you lost me at moron for a friend. I mean I don't really know Robin's personal life, I don't even think he has on-".

"WALLY! I AM LOOKING FOR W-A-L-L-Y!" Roy yelled, cutting Zatanna off. He was getting really frustrated now, making the group smile.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Well I think he's in the uh, the…"

"KITCHEN!" M'gann quickly said. Everyone turned to stare at her with un-amused faces. "What?"

"M'gann…" Kaldur began, pointing to the area behind her, "…we are IN the kitchen area." She looked to where he was pointing and then her whole face turned as red as her hair.

"Oh…never mind." She said quietly, looking down.

"Okay, I have had it up to HERE! Quit wasting my time and tell me where he is!"

"Well, with that kind of attitude I don't think I will, and by 'he' do you me-"

"WALLY! NOW!" he screamed at her, causing the young magician to duck behind Artemis. Everyone looked at one another. No one spoke up. Finally Artemis got an evil grin on her face. She turned to face Roy.

"I'll tell you where Kid Idiot is." She said mischievously. They all turned to look at her. "He ran that way." She said pointing in the direction he and Robin had gone. "You'll probably find him hiding in the hanger."

"Whatever…" he said, then ran in the direction she had told him.

"Your welcome!" she screamed back at him. "Nimrod." She then quickly flipped out her phone and began typing something. M'gann floated back into the circle.

"I can't believe you did that to Wally, Artemis." She said disappointingly.

"What, you mean saving his ass." She answered her as she put the phone up to her ear. M'gann, along with everyone else's faces, grew confused.

"What are you-".

"Hey Baywatch." She said into the phone.

"Hey Arty, now's not the best time. Kind of running for my life here."

"Shut up for a second and listen Kid. Whatever you do, do NOT go into the hanger. That's where Roy thinks you are."

"Shit, really! Why would he think that?"

"Because that's what I told him."

"'Kay, thanks for the heads up Arty."

"No prob and don't call me Arty!"

"Whatever you say, Beautiful." Artemis rolled her eyes in response and hung up the phone. When she turned back, she saw everyone looking at her with giant smiles on there faces.

"What?"

"Awwwwwwww! You lied for him! That's soooo cute!" Zatanna chimed, hugging her friend.

"No I – I mean yes I did, but th-that doesn't mean I – well I do kinda-er GAH! Can we just shut up about it and get on with the game?" she said, trying to hide the growing blush on her face.

"But Wally and Robin are not present with us. How can we play?" Kaldur asked.

"Well they both did go already so we'll just keep playing and which ever one we think they actually did, we'll eat one for them." Artemis explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, who's next?" Again, no one volunteered. "Okay, since Wally's not here, I'll pick for him. Kaldur, why don't you go?"

"Agreed. I have nev-."

"OH MY GOD, HE'S FOUND ME! CODE RED, CODE RED!" Robin's frantic voice cut through the air.

"GOT YA, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Oh, looks like he really was in the training area. Oops." Zatanna said.

"Should we go help him?" M'gann asked with a distressed tone.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE IS TRYING-TO-KILL ME!" Zatanna and Artemis looked at one another.

"Nah." They both said at the same time.

"Are you sure?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"See, he'll be fine." Artemis tried to reassure her. M'gann still wasn't totally convinced.

"HELP! DEAR GOD SOMEBODY HELP! ALL HE BROUGHT WERE POINTED ARROWS! HE IS HERE TO KILL! I REPEAT HE IS HERE TO KILL DAMN IT!" M'gann began to stand, but Connor gently pulled her back down.

"Relax M'gann, he is the Boy Wonder." Connor said to her.

"QUIT MOVING AND DIE LIKE THE LITTLE-SHIT! DAMN IT ROBIN! I HATE IT WHEN THROW THOSE STUPID BOOMERANGS AT ME! THAT'S IT!"

"OW! MY PERFECT ASS! AHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAVE ME! AHHHHHHHH!

"SHUT UP 'BOY WONDER'!" Kaldur began to stand this time, but was quickly brought back down by Zatanna and Artemis.

"He sounds like he needs help, my friends, and we should help him."

"No, no, no ,no ,no…" Zatanna began, putting a finger to his lips, "calm down Kaldur. He can handle this, I assure you."

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP! WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU HELPING! I CAN NOT HANDLE THIS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M ONLY 13! AHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! CAN YOU GUYS, LIKE, NOT HEAR ME? DO I NEED TO SCREAM LOUDER?"

"NO!" Zatanna, Artemis, and Connor yelled at the same time. They turned back to M'gann and Kaldur, who were still unsure on what to do exactly. The three just awkwardly smiled at the two.

"Sooooooo," Artemis started, "where were we?"

**Man, I have never used that many swears in a story before, granted this is my first story soooo yeah! PLEASE REVIEW WITH COMMENTS AND IDEAS!**

***Teehee-CFF**


	6. Getting drunk on Mountain Dew and fear

**Wow this took a while to write! But I finished it and I hope you like it! Also, here's a little side note: If they can get high on pixie stix, they can get drunk on Mountain Dew. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I don't own Young Justice. Granted I do have the memory of a squirrel…**

**I Never…**

_Last Time:_

_"NO!" Zatanna, Artemis, and Connor yelled at the same time. They turned back to M'gann and Kaldur, who were still unsure on what to do exactly. The three just awkwardly smiled at the two._

_"Sooooooo," Artemis started, "where were we?"_

"I believe we left off at my turn." Kaldur said, fidgeting slightly. "But I am still unsettled by the distressed calls for help by our young comrade. Are you certain we should not go and assist him?"

"'Course we're certain Kal. I mean listen." Everyone silences and waits a few moments, but there's nothing to be heard. "See," Zatanna starts up again after the long pause, "no cries for help, no blood curdling screams, and no violent threats which means no need to worry. Besides, he probably hid in the air vents somewhere and lost the sociopath known as Roy." Kaldur begins to relax as well as M'gann.

"Or, you know, he's dead." Connor piped up after a moment, causing the two to tense up again.

"Or, o-or he's hiding in some air vents somewhere, ALIVE! He is not dead I assure you." Zatanna stated. She gives a side glance to Connor, glaring slightly and says through gritted teeth "Right, Connor?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Had no idea what I was thinking." He said, putting a comforting hand on M'gann. He then turns and leans over to where Artemis is sitting. "He's probably dead."

"Wanna bet?" she responds giving him a side smirk.

"Soooo," Zatanna chimes in, cutting off there little conversation "why don't you go Kaldur?"

"Hold that thought. I'm gonna go get a soda. You guys want anything?" Artemis offers as she stands up to go to the kitchen area.

"I don't know, does Wally actually leave stuff like that for us in the fridge." Zatanna teases. Artemis looks back at her, her hand grasping the handle for the fridge. She rolls her eyes, but then contemplates what she had just said. She rips open the door and looks in.

"Damn that Ginger!" she cusses to herself, seeing there is NOTHING in the fridge for them. "Hmmmm he probably hid them somewhere, help me look." She gestures to her friends. They all get up and start ransacking the kitchen. "Anything?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"No, sorry."

"Um…my apologies, but what exactly is soda?" Everyone turns to look at Kaldur with stunned faces.

"Wait…you've never had soda before?" Zatanna asks surprised.

"No, I have never had soda before." Everyone then slowly moves back to the game area and each of them takes a piece of candy (Artemis and Zatanna take 2 for both Wally and Robin) and then turn back to Kaldur.

"Well that's all about to change Kal my friend."

**Meanwhile, in the training room air vents:**

Robin was uncomfortably crouching in the air ducts above the training room. During the little fiasco he had with Roy, he had come across a stray smoke bomb and had activated, creating an ideal covering where he could sneak away and hide. He had been able to squeeze himself into the air vents, keeping him away from the psychotic nut job named Roy. The good news was that after a while Roy had given up on relocating the young bird and had run off to try and find his friend. The bad news…

He was stuck.

**Back in the kitchen and TV area:**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE SODA!" Artemis screamed ripping up the couch cushions. The entire room looked like it had just endured a twister. The sofa cushions were all ripped up, leaving piles of stuffing lying everywhere, the cabinets in the kitchen were broken and hanging off there hinges, the island had been broken in half, the TV had been cracked open, electric wires were flailing everywhere, and everyone looked like they were about to loose it.

"I don't know Artemis! I-I do-don't know! But we're gonna find them! We have to!" Zatanna said shakily. "Just remain calm! Ju-just stay calm! REMAIN CALM! OH MY GOD JUST STAY CALM! WHY AREN'T YOU CALM? AHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS THE FREAKIN'SODA!" she started having a spaz attack, causing everyone else to begin freaking out as well. Everybody was screaming and running frantically around the room.

"WHERE. IS. THE. SODAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed in unison, causing the room to shake. Suddenly, a blunt object fell from the ceiling and hit Artemis in the head. She fell to the ground and looked fuzzily up at where the object had come from. She saw multiple large bottles tapped to the ceiling. She grabbed the object that had illegibly hit her in the skull and read the label.

"_Mountain Dew_."

"Oh my god! Artemis, are you all right?" came the distressed tone of M'gann.

"Fuck. That. Ginger!"

**Back in the air vents of the training room:**

"Well isn't this so freakin' perfect!" Robin cussed to himself. He had been able to get both his legs out of the air vent, but when he tried to get one of his arms out, he had gotten it jammed in between his body and the duct, causing him to get more stuck then he was before. Every time he tried getting his arm out, it felt like it was going to pop right out of its socket. He was tempted to cry for help, but knew that if he did, the psychotic archer would come in and kill him. Besides, his "friends" wouldn't come to his aid either way. "What am I supposed to do now? Wait here until I starve to death? O jeez, now I'm talking to myself!" he said, panicking. After a few minutes he started getting bored and decided to sing to himself. "99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of POP. If one of those bottles happens to fall, 98 bottles of pop on the waaaaaaaaaall." He sang this until he got to about 84, then things got even worse. "Oh shit. I gotta pee!" he whined, squirming around like a worm. He began hitting his head against the bottom of the vent. "Waaaaallly, wheeerrrre are yoooouuuuu!"

"Robin?" he suddenly heard the confused tone of his best friend outside the vent.

"Wally! Oh thank god you're here!"

"What happened?"

"Oh ya know. Same old, same old. Just thought jamming my body into an air vent would be an enjoyable and fun experience, and boy was I-WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED! JUST GET ME OUUUUUUUUT!"

"Don't worry buddy! I'll get you out of there!" he said, grasping his friend's ankles.

"Hurry! Oh and what ever you do don-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Wally began pulling out Robin, causing him to scream in pain. There finally came a loud pop and Robin was out. "AHHHHHHHHHH! MY FREAKIN' SHOULDER POPED OUT!" He screamed, clutching his injured arm.

"No time to freak out. We gotta get out of here befo-HOLY SHIT!" Robin whipped his head around and saw a VERY peeved off archer at the entry way of the training room.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Roy yelled, charging at the two friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed, sounding like two girls from a horror movie. Robin then jumps onto his friend's back.

"RUN FLASHBOY, RUN!" he ordered his friend.

"IT'S KIDFLASH!" Wally yelled, ramming into the psychotic Roy in the process. He turned and ran down the hallway, disappearing out of view. After a few seconds Robin turned his head and saw something he could never un-see.

"WALLY, HE'S GAINING ON US! I REPEAT HE IS GAINING ON US!"

"OH COME ON! HOW IS THAT EVEN FREAKIN' POSSIBLE?"

**Back in the Kitchen and TV area:**

"Yo-you know what-what really piss-ss-ss, sorry I-I can't speak to-today. You know what r-really pisses me off-f about Robin." Zatanna began, slung over the side of the couch, a half empty _Mountain Dew _bottle in one hand. "He thinks that nobody on the team knows that he's Dick Grayson."

"I know right!" Artemis continues. "H-he goes to my freakin' school for peete's sake! I mean really, all he d-does is puts on sunglasses. O-oh mister hotshot thinks th-that you can't see his eyes, you ca-can't recognize! Ha! That rhymed." She stops and takes another swig of her soda. "See maybe if I didn't see him everyday of my life, I probably wouldn't have noticed, but n-no! He comes to my flippin' locker every single day! Honestly! He thinks I won't notice?"

"I know! And another thing! He thinks no one will recognize his v-voice! For god's sake, he sounds just like Jesse McCarthy! Who does he think he is? Hannah freakin' Montana!"

"I-I didn't know *hic*he was Dick G-grason." M'gann piped up from her spot on Connor's lap.

"N-neither did I." Connor said right after her, sipping from his drink.

"Oh…whoops! Hahahahaha*hic*hahahaha*hic*ha!" Zatanna said.

"NOW YOU KNOW! WOO!" Artemis stated right after, taking another swig from her soda.

"WOOOOO!" Everyone else mimicked her, taking swigs out of their own drinks.

"Hey-he-hey-hey*hic*wh-where did *hic* Kal go?" M'gann asked after a moment.

"He went to run around the mountain, remember?" Artemis reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Hi-his first sugar high!"

"He can't handle his caffeine and sugar like we can! *hic*Ha!" Suddenly a large blur came into the room. "He-hey *hic* Kal. *hic* How was your run?"

"Goodrealgood! OhgodthatrunfeltGREAT! IfeellikeIcandoanything! ! AH! ! Ineedmore!" (Good real good! Oh god that run felt GREAT! I feel like I can do anything! Ah the rush oh dear Neptune it felt soooo good! AH! Is this how it always feels after drinking soda cause it feels soooo good! I need more!) He runs over to where the pile of _Mountain Dew_'s are and grabs one. He pops open the cap and within 10 seconds flat he chugs the entire bottle. "!" He starts running around the room cheering. Connor stands up, puts out one of his hands and grabs Kaldur.

"Du-dude you gotta chill. Seriously." He says trying to calm the sugar crazy atlantean. He sets him down on the couch, M'gann flies over with a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders, Zatanna gives him a glass of water and Artemis rubs his shoulders, shushing him calmly.

"N-no more sugar for you mistah." Artemis says, bobbling his head with the palm of her hand.

"That means more for us!" Zatanna announces, raising her own bottle into the air. Everyone cheers and takes another swig from their individual drinks. There's a long awkward pause afterwards. "I like Jesse McCarthy." Zatanna finally pipes up randomly. "He's got a really cute voice."

"Hahahahaha*hic*hahahaha! You like Dick, you like Dick!" Artemis starts laughing hysterically at her comment.

"No-no I don't! I said I liked Jesses McCarthy" Zatanna argues back.

"But you just said that they sounded the same and that you like him because he-he has a cute voice which is the same voice as Dick SO that means you like Dick, you like Dick!"

"I-I meant th-that I-I mean I-NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I *hic* don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"…fine I do."

"HA! I knew it!"

"Well you like Wally!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you d-hey what's that sound?" everyone stops what they were doing and listens.

"Sounds like two screaming girls from a horror flick." Artemis said standing up. She starts walking to the entry way where the sound seemed to be coming from. The sound started to grow louder and louder. Finally, when Artemis was only a few feet away from the entrance, a sudden blur of white, blue, and black came running in, crashing into the unsuspecting archer. When Artemis regained her vision, she looked up to find none other than that cute, sorry excuse for a speedster Wally, lying on top of her.

**Back in the uh, oh wait, sorry we're all caught up now sooo I'm just gonna continue and yeah:**

"Oops! Hehehe…sorry Arty." Wally said embarrass, getting off of the blonde archer. He looked over to try and find his friend who had been flung right off the speedsters shoulders. He sees him groaning on top of Zatanna.

"Hey! My arm is fixed!" he says happily, admiring his arm as if it were the 8th wonder of the world.

"Um, Robin? Could you get off of me?" Zatanna asked, poking at the bird. He quickly collected himself and put out a generous hand for her to take.

"Ah man! You guys are alive!" Connor said unpleasantly. He stuck his hand into his pocket and fished 20 bucks, handing it to Artemis.

"Nice to see you too Connor." Wally said sarcastically.

"So uh, where'd Roy go? Did you lose him or something?" But before they could answer, a large figure appeared at the entry way of the room. He was covered in sweat and looked as though he was going to blow any second. Both boys screamed in response, Robin ducking behind Zatanna and Wally jumping into Artemis' arms like they did on the old show _Scooby Doo_.

"THAT IS IT!" Roy screamed at them, causing the whole mountain to shake. "YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

"What did we do?" Zatanna asked.

"IF YOU GUYS HAD JUST TOLD ME WHERE THEY WERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WOULDV'E BEEN GONE BY NOW, BUT NOOOO!"

"How were we supposed to know where these two idiots went?" Artemis stated angrily.

"Hey!" Wally said.

"The only reason we knew where bird brain went was because we completely guessed on it!"

"Hey! You told him where I we-"

"And another thing! How do you plan on getting ALL of us if you can't even get your hands on these two numbskulls?" she gestured to the two boys. That put him over the edge. He was getting ready to lunge when suddenly the familiar voice of the zeta tubes announced the new arrival of a familiar face.

"_Authorized: Batman 02."_

**Took me a while to plot this all out, but I did it and I'm personally proud, especially of Kaldur! Please review with ideas and comments! Again, if you haven't seen your idea yet, It's a-coming! I promise you!**_  
_

***Teehee-CFF  
**


	7. Don't mess with Batman's bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. There, happy?!**

**Hey guys! Soo sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded, but I've been really busy with softball and High school and pink eye and I kind of got writers block. Yeah, not fun. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...i guess. It's got Batman and Roy and Mountain Dew and strip poker and well I think you get it. ENJOY!  
**

**Also, please send in ideas for a cover for this story. I have no ideas.  
**

**Please review!:)  
**

**I Never…**

_Last Time:_

_"And another thing! How do you plan on getting ALL of us if you can't even get your hands on these two numbskulls?" she gestured to the two boys. That put him over the edge. He was getting ready to lunge when suddenly the familiar voice of the zeta tubes announced the new arrival of a familiar face._

_"Authorized: Batman 02."_

They all froze, there hot and agitated faces flushed and turned into horrified expressions. One by one they all turned to look at the boy wonder that was still crouched behind Zatanna, there jaws dropped open as if they were trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. Finally, Wally spoke up from his position in Artemis' arms.

"You didn't." he said shockingly, almost in a whisper.

"I might have," Robin began, slowly coming out of his hiding place and into view, "made a call…or two to Batman. He he…he?"

"DUDE!"

"Hey, this was a life or death situation! I was trapped in a fricken' air vent for hours-"

"You two were only gone for 20 minutes." Zatanna said, looking at her wristwatch.

"…I was trapped in an air vent for hours," Robin continued, completely ignoring what Zatanna had just said. She just rolled her eyes in response. "and I was starving and dying of boredom and I really, REALLY had to pee! It was either me or Roy, man!" he said gesturing to the archer who was still frozen in shock from the recent upbringing. "Besides, by calling Bats, I'm saving both our asses."

"Oh yeah." Wally said in realization. "Nice move Rob." He gave a thumbs up to his best friend.

"What about US!?" Artemis asked angrily at the bird.

"What about you guys?" he responded with a confused expression.

"When Batman sees this mess, he's gonna KILL US!" she stated angrily back at the bird boy.

"What are you talking about Art-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Wally screamed, looking around the room at all the damage and then at all the empty _Mountain Dew_ bottles. "AND IS THAT MY MOUNTAIN DEW!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL CAFFEINATED SODA YOU HARPY!?" Artemis then released her hold on the speedster and he fell to the ground with a large thump. "Ow…".

"Wow Arty, you're right. He IS gonna kill YOU." Robin said looking around the room, a smile forming on his lips. "But that's what ya get when you don't listen to a certain boy wonder's cries for help and instead go out of your way to completely destroy this room."

"What's that supposed to mean bird brain?" she asked him darkly.

"It means you didn't help so I won't help you." He responded, poking her nose. She quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it downwards and into a very uncomfortable position.

"OH HELL NO! I'VE PUT UP WITH ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! IF I GO DOWN YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH ME!" she yelled angrily. She looked over at Wally. "SAME TO YOU BAYWATCH!"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean Artemis?" Robin asked shakily. She turned to look at him and released his wrist only to quickly grab the collar of his shirt and to pull him up to eye level.

"It means that you can either have the dark knight whoop your ass or me, and to make your decision easier, since he's your mentor, he'll probably go easy on you while as for me, well let's just say I won't hesitate to stick a fucking arrow up your-"

"Okay Artemis, I think that's enough." Zatanna piped in, prying Artemis' grip off of Robin. "We don't need the uh, mental image."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Hey, has anybody noticed how long it's taking Batman just to get down here?" M'gann asked Conner.

"I don't know." Connor replied. "Why are we the only ones that are realizing this?"

"I think it's because we haven't said anything for a while."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Hey what's Roy doing?"

**-LINE BREAK-**

Roy, who had finally gotten out of his trance, had begun to walk back out of the room. He was about two feet away from the entryway when suddenly a red and yellow blur appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"Where you think your goin' Speedy?" the speedster asked, cocking one of his eyebrows up at him.

"I-I'm uh going to the-the uh the place where yoooouuuu go for uh-OH SCREW IT!" Roy pushed Wally out of his way and started to run out the door. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE TODAY!"

"GET HIM!" Robin screamed, jumping onto the archer's back and pulling at his hair. Everyone jumped into fighting position and lunged at the red headed archer.

**(FIGHT SCENE TIME! I was thinking of trying to explain everything that is happening, but then I thought that would take up too much work and just doing dialogue sounds like it would be funnier.)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ARROW OUT OF MY PERFECT ASS!"

"PERFECT?! YOUR ASS IS FAR FROM PERFECT!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE FANGIRL'S THINK!"

"SO ZATANNA IS NOW A FANGIRL TO YOU?!"

"SHUT UP ARTEMIS!"

"WHO'S HAND IS THIS?!"

"IT'S YOUR'S BAYWATCH!"

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY FACE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FACE OFF MY FOOT!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ."

"OH JEEZ! KALDUR FELL ASLEEP ON TOP OF ME!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"SHUT UP ROBIN!"

"HEY ROY! IS THIS HOW CHESHIRE ACTS IN BED?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROBIN!"

"YOUR FUCKING MY SIS-I MEAN CHESHIRE?!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

"How long does it take one man to walk down a hallway?" M'gann asked Connor.

"I don't know." Connor responded.

"How long do you think it will take them to notice we're the only ones not fighting?"

"I don't know. Do they even care?"

**-LINE BREAK-**

"WALLY! ROBIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"DEATH-BY-HUGGING!"

"QUIT PULLING AT MY HAIR ZATANNA! WE'RE FIGHTING ROY REMEMBER?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL 'BAYWATCH' THAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z."

"SHUT UP KALDUR!"

"QUIT SLAPPING ME!"

"NEVER!"

"WHO'S FOOT IS THIS!"

"IT'S MINE AND STOP BITING IT!"

"GET YOUR KNEE OUT OF MY BUTT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY KNEE!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"NEITHER DO YOU!"

"WELL YO MAMA-"

"DON'T EVEN WALLY!"

"What is going on in here?" the grim and solemn voice of the dark knight echoed through the room. Everyone froze and looked over at him knowing that the position they were in was definitely not a pretty one. They let go of one another and stood up in front of him, awkward smiles playing on there faces.

"Hey Batman, what brings you here to the cave?" Wally asked nervously.

"I got 27 urgent calls from Robin to come down here because someone was trying to kill him and he really had to pee." He responded, glaring at each of them. They all turned to look at the boy wonder that began to whistle guiltily. "Now," he began, everyone turned there attention back to Batman. "who wants to explain to me what is going on here, why my cave looks like how it is, why Roy is here, and why the leader of your team is asleep on the floor."

Everyone then started talking all at the same time. "blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Roy blah blah blah blah Artemis blah blah blah blah blah Mountain Dew blah blah blah death-by-hugging blah blah blah yo mama blah blah blah peanut butter…"

"ENOUGH!" he screamed causing everyone to shut up. "One at a time." He looked over at Artemis. "Please explain to me why everything is broken in here."

"Well uh, you see we were playing this game and, well we got thirsty so we stopped and went to grab some soda." She looked over at Wally and glared and then back up at Batman. "But Baywatch over there with his high metabolism didn't leave ANY in the fridge so we had to go and find where he hid them all."

"Hey! Don't pull me into this mess!" he snapped at her.

"Shut up Rudolph! If you didn't always have to hide your food we wouldn't be in this mess! God, you're like a fucking squirrel!"

"Hey you can't blame a guy for being resource-"

"QUIET!" Batman yelled again, snapping the two back to reality. "Continue Artemis."

"Well after a few minutes we got really agitated and then well…" she hesitated looking around the room. "we may have gone a little crazy with the searching, he he he." He narrowed his eyes down at her. " mhm, anyway we finally found the soda on the ceiling and when we got it down we all had a little caffeine and sugar induced party causing Kaldur to go sugar and caffeine crazy and then finally crash and burn. Which reminds me." She walked over the containers of Mountain Dew and picked up a full one. She then turned around, went over to the oblivious speedster and then knocked him upside the head with the bottle.

"OW! What the hell Artemis!?" He yelled, rubbing the side of his head that had been hit.

"That's for the Mountain Dew's being taped to the fricken' ceiling! One of them fell and hit me on the head! I blacked out for 2 minutes and I still have a headache from it!"

"AHEM!" Batman glared at the two he then turned to look at his little bird. "Now please tell who and why someone is trying to kill you."

"Okay, so it's like this. Roy-"

"Came down here to play a game with the junior leaguers here." Roy quickly stated, covering the boy's mouth.

"But Roy, you were trying to kill-" Zatanna began, but was quickly silenced by the archer's other hand.

"Kill them in the game, you know, for fun. I'm a very competitive player you know." He said innocently.

"Oh really." Batman said glaring at him. "I never took you as the 'gaming' type."

"Yeah well, I did say no the first few times, but they persuaded me."

"Hmm, interesting. What game are you playing?"

"Oh um we are plaaaayyying uh…" he looked over at Artemis pleadingly.

"We're playing strip poker." She answered, a grin forming on her lips. "And it's funny that you came here right when Roy lost, but he keeps refusing to take off his pants so we got into a little fight, didn't we Speedy?"

"Yes we did, but everything is cool now and we are about to go back to our game. Right Artemis?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no no no Roy, you're not getting away that easily." She said looking at him. "Pants. Down. Now." She demanded.

"Uh n-no you said you'd let this one slide, re-remember?"

"Hmmmm, I don't remember saying anything like that." she said raising both her eyebrows up at him. He looked to Batman pleadingly, but all he got was a batglare.

He released the two teens and sighed. Everyone's eyes went wide, grins playing on there faces as well. He began to unbuckle his pants and then pulled them down and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"Why the hell are you wearing women's underwear?"

"Are those bunnies?! BUNNIES!"

"Forget the bunnies, I think those are tiny hearts!"

"How do you even fit into those?"

"Hey, just be thankful it's not a thong!" Everyone was near tears, even Batman was smirking while Roy's entire face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well I better leave you to your little game. I'll come back later, and when I do," he went serious again "this room better be spotless. Oh and Roy." He bent down and whispered into the archer's ear. "If I ever find out again that you are trying to hurt Robin, I will personally make sure you 'disappear'." Roy's face went pale and his eyes went wide. The Dark knight turned to leave, but then went back and added, "In fact, if you even lay a finger on my bird I will whoop your sorry little ass so hard not even Cheshire will have babies with you."

Roy looked up at him. "H-how do you-"

"I'm Batman." And with that, he left, leaving a pant less Roy and a cold feeling to the air.

"Well we better get started." Zatanna said, looking around at everyone. "Oh and Roy," Roy looked over at her. "Evig yor ytnewt seceip fo ydnac." Twenty pieces of candy flew into Roy's hands. "Welcome to the game and please pull up your pants. This isn't strip poker you know."

"Hey Rob." Wally said looking over at his friend. "Didn't you have to pee or something?" he asked.

Robin's face grew red and he looked down at the floor. "Not anymore…" Everyone backed away from him, giving disgusted expressions. "Hey even Batman scares me sometimes!" he said in defense.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Hey do you think anyone even noticed that we weren't at all part of this?" M'gann asked Connor.

"Nah, we were basically just observing the entire thing and noticing the small things. We don't really care what happens."

"Oh…hmmm…wanna make out?"

"…Sure, why not."

**Again, sorry it's been soo long since I last uploaded. Also I promise the next chapter will be filled with I never's from you guys...at least 2. Anyway please review and send in your own ideas! I'll make sure each of your ideas are heard in my story:)  
**

**Also, I'm debating on whether I should put this on deviantART too. If you think I should, please say so. If not, well just leave a review:)  
**

***Teehee-CFF  
**


End file.
